Reward
by Arizo
Summary: Ulquiorra kidnaps Orihime, again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Author's Note: Changing Bleach around a bit, hence the alternate universe. Grimmjow Jeagerjones took Orihime Inoue to heal Ichigo Kurosaki so that he could fight him. Then Ulquiorra Cifer showed up. He and Grimmjow engaged in combat and during their fight Orihime finished healing Ichigo and they ran away while the enemy was distracted. Aizen left Hueco Mundo in Ulquiorra's in charge; however, because Ichigo left earlier he didn't die. And none of the other Espada did either; although Grimmjow is very much beaten up courtesy of Ulquiorra. Aizen destroyed Soul-Society, Gin didn't betray him and every one of the "good guys" (Except these two women, you'll have to read the story to find out who they are) are now dead. Damn, this story has the potential to be depressing. Orihime was left in the human when Ichigo went off to defeat Aizen, which is why she is still alive. **

**Okay, that's just confusing. This universe isn't the same as the real Bleach universe. Just read the damn story, its Ulquihime, its pure brilliance. Ulquihime that is, I am not sure about my story. **

The Espada stood in the throne room of Las Noches. Coyote Starrk was asleep standing up/leaning on his subordinate/little-sister-figure Lilynette Gingerback. She did not appear to be bothered by this. Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Zommari Rureaux and Aaroniero Arruruerie were staring at Aizen like the good minions they were. Grimmjow Jeagerjones was glaring at Ulquiorra, furious with the fourth Espada for beating him up. Nnorita Gilga too was glaring at Ulquiorra but that because he hated him. Ulquiorra was being his traditional emotionless self. And Szayel Aporro Granz was examining himself in a mirror.

Kaname Tousen stood to the left of Aizen's throne. Gin Ichimaru was absent. Aizen leaned back on his throne, holding a tiny limp figure in his arms.

"I thank you, my Espada, for your support in the destruction of Soul-Society," said Aizen. "To express my gratitude allow me to award you. I promise to grant you anything that is within my power to grant. My second-in-command Gin Ichimaru has already chosen his prize, Rangiku Matsumoto; as have I, my prize being Momo Hinamori." He stroked the head of the girl who he held in his arms. "I trust you will all make these two females very welcome here."

Perhaps it was one's imagination but his gaze seemed to rest upon Grimmjow and Nnorita. "As my third-in-command, Kaname-san, you will be the first of this group to choose what you would like as a reward."

"Forgive me Aizen-sama however, what my heart desires is not within your power to grant," said Kaname, bowing.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Aizen. "Should a time ever arise where I can express my gratitude in anyway please do not hesitate to ask." His gaze returned to the Espada. "Coyote Starrk is asleep therefore; we shall skip over him for the time being. Ulquiorra Cifer, I must express my gratitude for you even more so for taking care of Hueco Mundo and Las Noches in my absence. Allow me to do so by rewarding you before Baraggan and Tia. Neither of you have a problem with that, do you?"

"No Aizen-sama," said the second and third espada in unison. Then both turned and glared at Ulquiorra; though they could have been merely watching him, awaiting his answer. Ulquiorra opened his green eyes. "The woman," was all he said.

**This is the very short prologue. The next chapter will be ten pages, maybe. Of course I have no idea when I will update next. Probably not for a long time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Yeah this probably has a shit-load of grammar mistakes but I really don't feel like going back and editing them right now. Maybe I will later…**

A limo drove down the highway at 110 mph; weaving between cars, being chased by the police and was responsible for five automobile accidents. There would probably be more. Inside the limo, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Coyote were facing backwards. Falling side-ways whenever Nnorita –who was driving- cut-off another car. Somehow Coyote was staying asleep through this, while Grimmjow managed to "stuff his face" without choking. Lilynette too, was eating but kept flying across the limo. This was because she was not buckled in. Ulquiorra was the only one not bothered by Nnorita's driving. He sat facing forward, with the whole seat to himself; he sat in the middle. His eyes closed arms and legs crossed and still as a statue. The man wasn't even belted in.

Due to modification by Szayel's the limo could be seen by humans. And this was why the police were chasing them. (Well actually the police were chasing them because they were speeding and not pulling over.) After announcing this Szayel had gifted them all with a necklace that would allow normal humans to see them. Similar to the bracelet Ulquiorra had gifted Orihime with, only with the opposite effect. The invention they wore as necklaces. And after handing out the invention Szayel had informed them they'd need to change their clothes because humans did not wear long, flowing white-robes.

He'd then handed out changes of clothes. Ulquiorra was dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose black button-up shirt, and black boots. Grimmjow was dressed similarly to the member of a biker gang. Nnorita wore the clothes a chauffeur would wear because he was driving. Szayel wore white skinny jeans, a pink tank-top the same shade as his hair, and white high-heeled boots. Coyote still wore his Espada uniform because he had been too lazy to change. Lilynette still wore her Espada uniform because she'd spent the time she was supposed to be changing trying to get Coyote to change.

"Ulquiorra, we'll get there in a few minutes," said Nnorita. He cut off another car, causing the vehicle now behind him to slam on his breaks, and crash. That was now six automobile accidents.

"The human law enforcement officers will become a problem once we arrive at the human place of learning," said Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow, this vehicle has a small door in the roof that according to movies is used for sticking one's head out and shouting loudly; or shouting vulgar things."

"So," said Grimmjow with his mouthful.

Ulquiorra pressed a button on his arm-rest, the sun-roof opened. "Stick you head out of the sun-roof and take care of the human law-enforcement officers."

Grimmjow obeyed; so happy to cause destruction he didn't care that he'd been ordered by Ulquiorra. He stuck his head out of the sun-roof –yelled just for the hell of it- and shot a cero at the nearest cop-car. Laughed happily, because Grimmjow is a sadistic bastard, and fired two more ceros. They hit the other two pursuing cop cars. The sixth espada sat back down then and dusted off his hands.

"We have now arrived at school which is where Ulquiorra's pet spends her days," said Nnorita. "I will be back in one hour to pick you up oh great fourth espada."

Ulquiorra exited the limo, followed by Grimmjow and Szayel. "Where are you going?" Nnorita called after them. "We were going to rob a bank Jeagerjones."

"You will stay until I return," Ulquiorra informed him in his monotone voice.

"You can't…"

He was ignored.

This place, school, where humans went to learn; this particular building was called high-school. Ulquiorra had a sudden sense that it was filled with useless blobs. Most of them fat, and stupid; briefly he wondered why the woman had always cried about _"How much she missed this place"_.

Inside; Ulquiorra found the inside of the building boring. He also had the sudden sense that the inhabitants of the building spent a good amount of their time inside this building being bored. And that it was filled with boring humans, in general. But then the human species were a fairly boring race. At the moment the hallways they walked down was devoid of humans, with the exception of an old lady pushing a cart full of books. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Direct me to the location of Orihime Inoue," said Ulquiorra.

"Hime-chan!" the old lady said happily. "Yes she just got back today. Are you good friends of hers?"

"Yes," said Grimmjow, "The best of pals."

"Hmm…Let me think. She has a free period right now so she's probably in the dojo. That is down the hall at the end of the hall turn right. Turn right again athe giant tea-pot statue and it is the last door on the left. Say "Hi" to Hime for me."

Ulquiorra walked away without saying another word; Grimmjow and Szayel following after him. Walking briskly, and arrived at the location of the dojo after only thirty seconds. "Kick the door down Jeagerjones."

Grimmjow chortled, and complied; the force of his kick shattering the door and part of the wall into dust. The old lady, whose profession was called "librarian" Ulquiorra believed, had been correct: the woman was here. She turned at the noise, curious to see the source, her orange hair whipping around as she did. Orihime's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Ulquiorra wondered why she was surprised to see him, she must of known he would be coming for her.

Before a word could be spoken there was a scream. The espada turned; Orihime wasn't conscious of anything except for the fact that Ulquiorra was here. It was Tatsuki Arisawa; according to his very detailed and thorough research this female was "best friends" with the woman. His woman now, Ulquiorra mentally corrected himself. This human was also a black-belt in martial arts, and very strong for her age group. Being able to come in second place with a broken arm… The website had not made complete sense. Ulquiorra found this female foolish; why would she fight with a broken arm?

"What happened to the door…and the wall?" Tatsuki asked in a voice that implied she was in shock and disbelief.

"I destroyed it," Grimmjow informed her, proudly. Tatsuki's look of shock and disbelief turned to anger. "It was in my way."

Tatsuki stormed the room, and got in Grimmjow's face. She looked rather murderous. "What was that cunt?"

Now Grimmjow looked murderous. "What did you call me bitch?"

"You are going to pay for that door and wall cunt."

"Like hell…"

Before Grimmjow could do anything, or say another word Tatsuki kicked him in the ball. And then hit him in the head with a trophy. Ulquiorra approved her actions. He would have liked to watch the battle, however, he need to speak with his woman. His woman was more important. He turned to face her. Orihime was still staring at him –her mouth was now closed- "Szayel guard the place where the door was. Kill anyone who comes by."

The mad scientist waltzed away. Ulquiorra strode forward, until he was a foot from the woman. "Woman," he said in his devoid-of-emotion voice. "You have been disobedient in leaving Hueco Mundo. I told you before that being disobedient would result in the death of your friends."

Orihime looked horrified. Probably expecting him to say he was going to kill all of her friends now. Ulquiorra wondered why, all of her friends were dead. Except for Tatsuki that is; he would not kill the tomboy however. Grimmjow probably would; Ulquiorra should probably take Orihime from this place before that happened.

"You will come with me now. For every second you hesitate I will kill one human in this so-called place of learning."

"I agree, I will come," said Orihime very quickly.

"Clever woman, follow me."

**Yeah I said the next chapter would have like ten pages. Well it seems my word is mud. Oh well. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
